The Tale of a Hero...err Heroine
by Winged Kuro Neko
Summary: [ch.4 updated!] An unique Force goes down to Ragol to investigate, only to find out that she is in danger herself! (sucky summary)
1. The Beginning of a Great Adventure

****

Disclaimers: This is a fan fiction of Phantasy Star Online; I don't own PSO; Yuji Naka and Sonic Team owns it. I only own my character!

[Note] For people who don't know PSO: There are terms that you might not know. I added the definition of what the term means and/or what it is used for. Also, this fan fiction is not exactly like the game. 

Chapter One: The Beginning of a Great Adventure

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

__

"The Pioneer Project", A plan born of desperation,   
conceived in response to the imminent destruction of their home worlds.   
As plans for the evacuation began,   
unmanned probes were sent into deep space to find a habitable planet.   
When a potential site was discovered, the first interstellar transport ship,   
Pioneer 1 was sent to establish a colony.   
Pioneer 1 confirmed that the Planet Ragol was a suitable location,   
and the initial colonists started preparing the planet for the main wave of refugees,   
beginning with the construction of the Central Dome.

7 years later…

Pioneer 2 completed its long voyage with the main wave of refugees aboard.   
But as Pioneer 2 entered orbit and opened a communications link with the Central Dome,   
an enormous explosion shook the entire planet.   


All contact with the thousands of men and women of Pioneer 1 was lost…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I told you, I don't want to go!" Terrisa whined. "Why do I have to go down to Ragol to 'investigate?!" Terrisa was a teenage FOmarl (a female human force:magician); she was dressed in a red-and-white dress, which the skirt touched the ground. Terrisa wore a red headgear matching her red dress-a hat that looks much like a clown's, except the two tips were shorter, and instead of two round puffs, two small round ornaments were attached by a black string. Terrisa's fiery eyes matched her orange hair.  
"'Cause I want to know what's going on down there." Terrisa's friend, Rena, replied. Unlike Terrisa, Rena was a normal citizen.  
"Then why don't you go instead?" The two were in Terrisa's room. Pioneer 2 had reached Ragol, but before they could get and contact from Pioneer 1, there was an explosion. Because of that, the landing on Ragol was postponed until the government gets some information what happened. The citizens were confused about the delay, and were desperate to know what exactly is going on.  
"You know that I can't go through the transporter." Rena said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
Terrisa sighed as she sat down on her soft bed. "Why don't you ask another friend of yours? You know, that HUmar (a male human hunter) in black."  
"You mean Mike? Well he's already down there, and I can't contact with him 'cause there's no telephone or anything down there." Rene replied.  
"Well no matter what you do, I'm not going! Now leave me alone!" Terrisa said as she pushed Rena out the door. Once Rena was outside, Terrisa slammed the door shut.  
"Gosh... Why does she have to be that angry?" Rena thought out loud as she walked away from the door. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. Rena's frown grew into a grin.

Terrisa sighed as she lay down on the bed. 'Why does everyone want me to leave?' Terrisa sighed again as she sat up.  
_Ring, Ring!  
_ The telephone on the table beside Terrisa's bed was ringing. Terrisa got up and took the receiver.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Terrisa?" A young woman's voice was heard from the receiver.  
"This is her."  
"Can you come to the principle's office right now?"  
"Um, okay."  
"Good. Thank you." Then there was the sound of a click.  
Terrisa sighed once again as she put back the receiver.

'I wonder what the principle wants from me...' Terrisa thought as she walked in the crowded city. Vehicles were zipping in the air, and there were dotted lines of lights everywhere.  
"Hey Terrisa! Why aren't you down at Ragol?" Another friend of Terrisa, Mei, called out from a bookstore. Terrisa changed her direction, and walked over to Mei.  
"Hi Mei. I don't want to do to Ragol, that's why." Terrisa replied.  
"What?! You don't want to go down to Ragol?! Why??" Mei asked in a surprised voice. "I would want to if I was a hunter."  
Terrisa shrugged. "Maybe it's because of my family's way of thinking?"  
"Oh... So why are you here?" Mei asked again.  
"To see the principle."  
"Why?" Mei's eyes widened.  
"How should I know? An assistant of him called me."  
"Oh... Then you should hurry, huh?" Mei said as she smiled. "Good luck!"  
"Umm... Okay..." Terrisa mad a confused face at Mei before she left the bookstore.

As Terrisa went through a big transporter, she came out into a pathway. At the other side, a man-in his fifties-was sitting on his chair, having a staring contest with the papers on his desk. A young woman, who looked like she was the man's assistant, was sitting at a desk on the right side. Terrisa went through the pathway and stood in front of the man. The man looked up from his papers and smiled sadly at the young Force.  
"You must be Terrisa, the Force." The principle started.  
"Yes..." Terrisa answered.  
"Oh, yes. Please have a seat." The man said as he pointed at an empty chair. Terrisa sat down.  
"I understand that you don't want to go down the Ragol, Terrisa." The principle started saying.  
'He knows that I don't want go down there?' Terrisa thought as she heard the man talk.  
"Please don't be surprised. I have heard it from your friend." The principle said as he smiled his sad smile again.  
"I-I'm so sorry. It's my selfishness that makes me stay up here." Terrisa said.  
"You don't need to apologize." The principle said. "Let me tell you what I need to tell you first though.  
"The cause of the explosion is still unknown. We also can't contact anyone on Pioneer 1. This is why we need hunters to search for any clues of the explosion and for survivors. You can ask Irene, my assistant, for more details."  
'...Okay...' Terrisa thought as she turned to face the principle's assistant. She heard the principle mumble something about Rico.  
'Huh?'  
"I'm Irene." The assistant said as she smiled at Terrisa. "Your task is to investigate Ragol, and search for survivors, and tell us what is exactly going on. We've already sent down experts down to start the search, but we didn't hear anything from them yet. You're a talented Force, Terrisa, please help us."  
"Let me ask one question." Terrisa said.  
"Yes?"  
"I heard the principle mumble something about Rico..."  
"You might be familiar with the name 'Red Ring Rico'. She's the principle's daughter. Rico was a skilled hunter and a scientist; she was on Pioneer 1. Ever since the explosion, the principle couldn't sleep." Irene answered in a worried voice.  
"Oh... I see." Terrisa felt sorry for the principle. She left the office in a gloomy matter.  
'I'm going to go down to Ragol and investigate what happened.' Terrisa thought as she started her way back toward her home.

"Let's see... There's my Cane (basic force weapon), five monomates (recovery item that restores seventy Hit Points), five monofluids (recovery item that restores seventy Technique Points: Points that Forces and Hunters uses for magic)... What's this?" Terrisa got out a small red object from a bag she was given from a soldier on the day of the explosion. It flew out of her hand and floated at her left shoulder.  
"Err... Okay." Terrisa sighed as she looked at the object. Then she noticed that there was a piece of paper in the bag. The piece of paper read:  
"The red object is called MAG. It is an equipping item that helps you during your investigation."  
"'MAG'? I wonder if it's really going to help me..." Terrisa mumbled as she put away her items except her MAG. Right then, Terrisa heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Terrisa. Did you changer your—oh you did!" Rena said as Terrisa opened the door.  
"Wha-?" Terrisa took a step back. "What are you talking about?"  
"That's your MAG, right?" Rena smiled as she pointed at the floating object beside Terrisa's shoulder.  
"Umm, yeah..." Terrisa replied. Then, "Wait... So you're the one who asked the principle to meet me!"  
"How did you know?" Rena asked in a surprised tone.  
"The principle said something about a friend of mine asking him."  
"Oh... Did I do something to upset you?" Rena asked in a worried voice.  
"No. In fact, I think I should thank you for it." Terrisa replied.  
"Eh? What's gotten into you?"  
"You know about Red Ring Rico, right?"  
"Yeah... She was on Pioneer 1. I really wonder what happened to her."  
"Did you know that she was the principle's daughter?"  
"Really?! I didn't know that... Is that the reason that you're going down there?"  
"What else?"  
"Did you know that I'm really glad that you're my friend?"  
"Eh? Why do you say that?"  
"Because you care about other people. Well I hafta go someplace now. See ya!" With that said, Rena waved at Terrisa and walked away. Terrisa looked out from her doorway and gazed at her friend turn at the corner of the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some Vocab you should know (which came out in this chapter): 

FOmarl: a human female force  
Force: a being that mainly uses magic  
HUmar: a human male hunter  
Hunter (as in HUmar): a being that mainly uses swords and daggars  
hunters: overall name for Forces, Hunters, and Rangers  
Ranger: a being that mainly uses guns and rifles  
monomate(s): a recovery item that restores seventy HitPoints  
monofluid(s): a recovery item that restores seventy TechniquePoints  
Technique: magic  
MAG: equipping item that helps a hunter out during battles  
Cane: basic Force weapon  
Pioneer 1: basically a group of people (or ship, I'm not sure) that was sent out to seek for a livable planet  
Pioneer 2: the rest of the population which Pioneer 1 came from  


I think that's all. More terms are going to come up. If you get confused with the unknown terms from the game, just scroll down to see the definition. (I have a shorter version in parenthesis) And also, these definitions are not exact. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Not a great start, but oh well. This chapter was a little too short. I'll try making the next chapter longer. Please review!!!**


	2. Exploration of the Forest, Area One

****

Disclaimers: This is a fan fiction of Phantasy Star Online; I don't own PSO; Yuji Naka and Sonic Team owns it. I only own my character and some chars that I make up! One char, named Cloud, is my friend's char.

[Note] This fan fiction is not exactly like the game.

Chapter Two: Exploration of the Forest, Area One

Terrisa sighed as she looked around her surroundings.  
"So this is Ragol? I thought it would look more bizarre."  
Terrisa sighed again as she started her way away from the teleport. She wandered toward some big boxes; she didn't bother to look where to open the box—she swung her cane down at the box, destroying the container. Inside the box, she found a scepter.  
"I won't be needing this anymore." Terrisa thought out loud as she threw away her cane. Then she saw a capsule lying on the floor. Terrisa went up to the capsule and picked it up.  
A voice of a young woman was heard from the capsule. Before she started speaking, she cleared her voice.  
"This is Red Ring Rico. I left these capsules for people who came to look for me... Before you step into the forest of Ragol, let me tell you this; the creatures on this planet got vicious, so be careful."  
Then there was a soft click.  
Terrisa sighed for the third time as she placed the capsule on a rock, for other hunters that will come down later on.

Almost immediately, Terrisa heard clashing sounds when she started to walk. Terrisa ran out into a large opening, and in the middle of the arena, a HUnewearl was slashing at an army Boomas. The young hunter was wielding a Twin Brand, a double-bladed sword with its blades glowing blue. The HUnewearl was wearing a blue shirt and blue short pants, and her silver hair was tied up to keep it out of her face.  
Boomas screamed as they fell to the ground, dissolving rather quickly. Terrisa made a disgusted face at the chopped pieces of the creature.  
The hunter noticed Terrisa as she slashed at the Boomas with her attacking-and-dodging technique.  
"Hey, you! Watch out!" The HUnewearl called out.  
At first, Terrisa was confused, but her confusion blew away when she heard a growl from behind.  
"RaZonde!" Terrisa yelled as she zapped the thing in back of her. She heard a howl and then a soft thump. Terrisa turned and saw a Savage Wolf lying on the ground.  
"Hmm, maybe it's as bizarre and insane as I thought." Terrisa thought out loud.  
"Geez..." The HUnewearl grumbled as she slew another Booma. "She's too unexperienced to fight right now..."  
Fortunately for the HUnewearl, Terrisa didn't hear the HUnewearl. She was too busy casting Foie at the Boomas that came near her. Once the HUnewearl cleaned up her place, she ran over to Terrisa, and finished the Boomas off for her.  
"Thanks." Terrisa said as she casted Resta on herself and on the HUnewearl; an appreciation that Forces show after battles. "Well, I hafta get going, so bye."  
"Wait!" The HUnewearl stopped the FOmarl. "It's far too dangerous for you to be wandering around by yourself."  
"I can handle it by myself." Terrisa rolled her eyes. "Bye."  
The HUnewearl opened her mouth to say something.  
"Ah-" Terrisa raised her hand. "I don't want to hear it."  
Terrisa then started her way into the forest, leaving the HUnewearl alone.  
The HUnewearl sighed as she started her own way into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~

"I hate hunters..." Terrisa grumbled as she pushed a leaf of a bush away. She had a "little conflict" before with a HUmar, and that was exactly why she didn't want to go down to Ragol.  
From her experiences, Terrisa knew that there were _some_ hunters that didn't want to act like a hero to the citizens on Pioneer 2.

_Terrisa was sitting at a table, talking to her friend, Rena, when she heard a crash from a store. Immediately after the crash, Terrisa heard a scream.  
"What's going on?" A man asked a person next to him.  
"Some kind of burglar." The person answered.  
"Terrisa, let's go see!" Rena said as she got out of her seat.  
Terrisa nodded._

"Please! This is all I have!" The woman at the counter whimpered as she gave out the meseta. Terrisa peered out from the side of the crowd, and saw that a HUmar had a saber out.  
'A hunter terrorizing a citizen?! What the hell is he thinking?' Terrisa growled as she clenched her teeth.  
"Terrisa, what do you see?" Rena asked Terrisa from behind.  
"Wait here." Terrisa answered as she slipped into the store.

"Hmm, only one thousand Meseta? Hmph." The HUmar grumbled. He wore a black suit that matched his tied up black hair. His was face was twisted into an evil grin.  
"Hey you!" A voice was heard from behind. The HUmar turned, and saw Terrisa standing.  
"What do you want, Force?" The hunter snickered.  
"How can you do this?!" Terrisa growled. "If the principle finds out, you know your license is going to be taken away."  
"Yeah, sure." The hunter laughed. He wasn't taking Terrisa seriously.  
"If you're going to get into my way," The HUmar said as he put away the Meseta and held onto his saber, "I'll just have to fight you."  
"Oh yeah?" Since Terrisa didn't have weapon yet, she got ready to fire a Foie.  
"This is why I hate Forces..." The HUmar sighed as he shook his head. "...Relying on their magic."  
Terrisa growled at the man's comment. So what hunters were great with sword fighting? What about Rangers? They shoot at the enemies from far away; why won't they bug the Rangers instead? Why does he make comments about Forces?  
"What do you know about Forces, huh?" Terrisa yelled at the HUmar. The HUmar took a step back at the sudden outburst.  
"Do you think we do whatever you want us to do?" Terrisa cried.  
"Hmph. You guys can't do anything without us Hunters." The HUmar said as he sheathed his saber and headed out the shop. Terrisa collapsed to the floor, looking at the ground, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
"Terrisa!" Rena shouted as she pushed herself through the awestruck crowd. "Are you alright?"  
Terrisa couldn't help but start crying. What the HUmar had said was rather correct. If it weren't for the Hunters, the Forces would have had a harder time surviving in battles.  
"It's ok, Terrisa." Rena said as she hugged her crying friend. "It's alright."

"Hunters think they're all that. What do they know about Forces? They're the ones who first learned magic. Hunters were the second, to survive by themselves. What's wrong with Hunters these days?" Terrisa grumbled as she pushed away a low branch. Terrisa found herself heading towards a slide door.  
"Hmm, the explosion didn't get all the stuff, eh?" Terrisa thought out loud as she went up to a door switch and activated it. The door opened, revealing another great opening. But there wasn't anything in the open space.  
'No enemies?' Terrisa thought as she stepped into the field. She saw another door at the other side of the field, so she decided to go to the door. But when she was at the middle of the field, she heard a growling from the bushes.  
Terrisa whirled around just in time to see a Barbarous Wolf jump out.  
Terrisa yelped in surprise as she brought her scepter up to block the Wolf's attack.  
"This is why I don't like Forces..." A familiar voice was heard. Terrisa turned around and saw a HUmar dressed in black shaking his head. Her eyes widened when she noticed who the HUmar was.  
"Oh, it's you." The HUmar snickered as he crossed his arms across his chest. Terrisa growled under her breath.  
"Did you come here to say that?" Terrisa growled as she zapped a nearby Savage wolf. Terrisa didn't even bother to look at the decaying body.  
"Hey, hey, hey..." The HUmar said as he backed away from the enraged Force. "I just happened to be here when you came in."  
"Yeah right." Terrisa hissed. "Just get out of my way."  
Terrisa didn't understand why HUmars were so popular; was it because of their muscular body and their sense of humor? Terrisa didn't understand before, and she would never understand in the future either.  
The HUmar just sighed as he looked into the distance.  
Terrisa glared daggers at the HUmar.  
"Hey, there you are!" Another familiar voice was heard. Terrisa stopped her glaring and turned to face the HUnewearl she had met earlier. The HUmar seemed relieved.  
"I've been looking all over for you!" The HUnewearl cried as she came up to Terrisa and took her hand. Terrisa took a step back, and if it were in anime-style, you would have seen a sweatdrop appear.  
The HUnewearl noticed the HUmar, and smiled at him.  
"Hello there." She said. "My name is Cloud. What's yours?"  
"My name is Ian." The HUmar answered.  
Terrisa thought it would be rude, so she decided to tell hers too.  
"My name is Terrisa." She grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~

"So you were looking for another hunter to be safe." Cloud said.  
"Yes. From what I've heard from other hunters, there's a huge dragon in the central dome." Ian explained.  
'A dragon. Oh great.' Terrisa thought. They were camping in the forest, near a river. They had the campfire going which Terrisa didn't help; Ian and Cloud sat at the fire, while Terrisa sat on the rock, away from the two, gazing at the river which the silver moonlight reflected against.  
"By the way, do you guys know each other or something?" Cloud asked, looking from Ian to Terrisa.  
Silence answered her question.  
"Okay, I shouldn't have asked that question, huh?" Cloud sighed as she sat back, turning her gaze over to the dancing fire.  
"Ian," Terrisa started as she turned around, "You're strong enough. Why don't you go fight the dragon yourself?"  
"Geez, why are you in a grumpy mood?" Ian answered as he glared at Terrisa.  
"You know that I just _hate_ being used as protection, alright?" Terrisa snapped.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not fight right now, okay?" Cloud interrupted the argument. "Let's just be friends, alright? I don't know what happened between you guys, but let's just shake hands and get over with it."  
Terrisa knew Cloud was right; she knew Cloud was right, but she couldn't admit it. Of course, Terrisa saw that Ian didn't want to admit it either. With a "humph", Terrisa and Ian both looked away from each other. Seeing this, Cloud silently giggled.

~*~*~*~*~

Terrisa couldn't sleep; she felt as if she was being watched. She sat up and looked around her surroundings; she saw that the campfire dance was slowing down, coming to an end.  
Terrisa sighed as the place darkened; now the place was only lit gloomily by the moonlight.  
Terrisa was about to go back to sleep when she heard a rustle in a nearby bush.  
"Who's there?!" Terrisa shouted as she quickly got her scepter out. She was about to cast Zonde when a figure came out of the bush.  
"Relax, relax! It's just me."  
Terrisa sighed as she brought her scepter down when she heard the voice. "Ian... What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Hey, it was just a nature call." Ian replied as he brought up his hands for defense. Terrisa sighed as she rolled her eyes.  
"Terrisa, can I have a word with you?" Ian said as he glanced at the sleeping HUnewearl.  
"Whadya want." Terrisa replied as she went over to the rock she was previously sitting on.  
"You better be careful when we get nearer to the Central Dome." Ian said as he sat down beside Terrisa.  
"'Cause you're gonna kill me?"  
"No. It's just that I overheard someone talking about kidnap you or something."  
"...And why are you telling this to me?"  
"Just so you'll know what's up ahead."  
"I thought you hated Forces."  
"I don't know. You're...different from the other forces I met."  
"Uh huh." Terrisa didn't want to talk to the Hunter, not just because of what happened long time ago, but she had an awkward feeling about this whole situation she was stuck in. Is this the feeling you get when someone is flirting with you? Terrisa didn't understand.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep." Terrisa mumbled as she stood up and headed back to the campsite. Ian stayed silent as he continued gazing into the forest.

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Cloud asked cheerfully.  
Ian stayed silent as he stepped on the burnt pieces of wood.  
Cloud turned to see what Terrisa was doing, and she couldn't believe what she saw; Terrisa was having a "conversation" with the MAG! Cloud noticed Ian gazing at the FOmarl's back.  
"I wonder how Rena's doing..." Terrisa said. The MAG only answered in silence.  
"She's the girl you met before I left for Ragol." Terrisa explained. "Here, want a monomate?"  
Terrisa took out a monomate and raised her palm for the MAG to eat. The MAG ate the monomate and jumped up and down.  
Cloud went over to Terrisa and sat down beside the force.  
"How do you know that MAGs are living things?" Cloud asked.  
"You think MAGs are for making you stronger?" Terrisa asked back.  
"I'm not sure. But I've never thought of _feeding_ them... But a RAcaseal once told me that MAGs are living things." Cloud answered.  
"Let's just go." Terrisa sighed as she got up. Her MAG followed her toward the doorway.  
Cloud sighed as she followed after Terrisa; Ian followed right behind the HUnewearl.

~*~*~*~*~

"Is that her?" A figure in the bushes asked another figure as it pointed at Terrisa.  
"Yes; be sure to do the work right." The second figure warned.  
"I will, I will... You know, won't it be better if we just kill her?" The first figure asked.  
"Because we can't kill her." The second figure grumbled. "If we do... You know what happened to the other guy; that's exactly what'll happen to us."  
The first figure just sighed in response.

**I took too long to post this chapter up. WAY too long... I'm so into writing my Zelda fan fic. ^_^;; Sorry to keep ya guys waiting! This time, I didn't put definitions in, since it seems to distract people from enjoying the fan fic. For people who likes HUmars, please don't take offense about what I wrote about them... There are some HUmars that likes to trick other people and steal their stuff... Anyhoo's, please Review!**


	3. Troubles in Forest, Area Two

**Disclaimers: PSO is owned by Yuji Naka and Sonic Team. My char and other made-up chars are owned by me. The char named Cloud is owned by my friend.**

Chapter Three: Troubles in Forest, Area Two

"RaFoie!" Terrisa yelled as she pointed the tip of her scepter at a group of Boomas. The Boomas shrieked as they fell to the ground when an explosion of fire appeared in the center of the group. Terrisa took a deep breath before she started walking.  
"Are you alright? Maybe you should rest for a while..." Cloud said as she put her hand on Terrisa's shoulder.  
"I'm okay."  
Terrisa had just began to trust Cloud now; she had beginning to open up her heart to her. But as for Ian, Terrisa wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.  
"Here comes another group! This time, it's Savage Wolves!" Ian knew Terrisa was too weak to cast magic; he drew out his Lavis Cannon, a rare sword that is not easy to obtain. At the same time, Cloud drew out her Twin Brand.  
Terrisa tried to cast RaZonde, but collapsed before she can actually cast the spell, fainting.  
"Terrisa!" Cloud went over to the unconscious force.  
"Tch." Ian clicked his tongue in annoyance, as he swung his Lavis Cannon at the Savage Wolves. From the blade, waves of light attacked in rows at the wolves, hitting their targets. The wolves howled in pain as they collapsed.  
Ian sheathed his sword as he turned to face Cloud.  
"She's alright." Cloud told Ian. "But I doubt that we'll be able to move around for a wh—" Cloud's sentence was cut short when Terrisa opened her eyes. She slowly got up as she sighed.  
"...Should've taken a monofuild or something..." Terrisa mumbled as she took out a bottle. She opened the lid and drank the liquid.  
"You shouldn't push yourself." Cloud said in a worried voice.  
"Hey, we're gonna kick the dragon's butt, right?" Terrisa said. "Then we wouldn't survive if I'm weak."  
Ian and Cloud looked at each other and sighed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Why won't they separate?" A figure growled softly from the bushes. The second figure stayed silent as they saw the trio started their way deeper into the forest, heading towards the Central Dome.  
"Can't we just go out and get her?"  
"We wait 'til tomorrow." The second figure told the first one. The first one just sighed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Let's stop here tonight." Cloud said as she stopped nearby a tree. The other two agreed, and started to make camp. Terrisa got a few sticks and piled them up; then she cast Foie to start the campfire.  
The three sat down around the fire, with silence hanging in the air.  
Terrisa got out a monofuild and fed her MAG. Cloud's blue MAG knocked Cloud's shoulder.  
"Okay, okay!" Cloud took out a monomate and fed her MAG.  
"Why don't you have a MAG?" Cloud asked as she got out another monomate out to feed her MAG.  
"Gave it to a friend." Ian simply replied. Silence surrounded the three once again.  
"I'm gonna sleep now." Terrisa said as she lay down.  
"Me too." Cloud lay down also.  
Ian sat against a tree, and gazed at the stars.

~*~*~*~*~

"What a day..." Cloud sighed as she looked up at the gray sky. Rain was pouring down at the trio, drenching the soft dirt and grass. The three stood underneath a tree, glumly looking at the gray surroundings.  
Terrisa sighed as she took out her scepter. She waved her weapon at the other two and herself; fiery sparks surrounded the three. After a short while, the sparks disappeared.  
The two Hunters looked at their hands, confused.  
"Come on; let's go kick the dragon's butt!" Terrisa said as she stepped out. A thin line of red glowed around Terrisa. Cloud and Ian noticed that Terrisa wasn't getting wet.

~*~*~*~*~

Terrisa couldn't believe her eyes; the Central Dome was destroyed—only ruins of the building remained. The weather made the sight more depressing.  
"Oh my god..." Cloud covered her mouth with her hand.  
Terrisa fell down to her knees, almost completely losing all of her hope; other than Red Ring Rico, Terrisa was looking for her parents, whom left to Ragol with other people on Pioneer One.  
"With Central Dome destroyed, I doubt that there's any people who survived." Ian said coldly; it seems that he didn't know anyone from Pioneer One.  
"I've heard that the dragon made its home in the Central Dome." Ian continued. He was about to say more when Terrisa stood up. Without saying anything, Terrisa started toward a doorway. Ian tried to stop Terrisa, but Cloud stopped him.  
"Let's just leave her for a while, 'k?"

Terrisa sighed as she stood, gazing at the ruins of Central Dome.  
'Mom, Dad? Did you really die?' Terrisa thought. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear footsteps coming up from behind. But when she finally realized, she was too late.  
"Who're-?!" Terrisa started, but couldn't finish her sentence as big strong hands covered her mouth. Another figure appeared in front of her, and before Terrisa can cast any magic, the second figure brought up a stick and hit Terrisa's stomach hard.  
Terrisa fell to the floor as the big hand released her. Before she blacked out, she heard one of the figures say,  
"Hurry, before the other two comes!"

"Before who comes?" Ian said as he crossed his arms across his chest. His brown eyes glared icy daggers at the two figures.  
Cloud growled, with her Twin Brand out, ready to attack.  
The slim figure, which was wearing a cloak, gestured the big figure to escape. The bigger figure, which was also wearing a cloak, nodded and picked the unconscious Force up and carried her on its shoulder.   
"Oh no, you won't!" Cloud snarled as she dashed toward the big figure. She was about to attack the large figure when it threw something down and made a bright flash. Cloud had to stop and cover her eyes. When the flash died away, the large figure and Terrisa was gone.  
"You can't stop us; Ian, you should know that." The skinny figure snickered. Cloud turned her gaze from the figure to Ian.  
"What in the world-?!" Cloud trailed off.  
"So you haven't heard from Ian yet, eh?" The figure continued to snicker. "He's one of us; that's why he came near to Terrisa. Just to rescue his friend..."  
"...And where is he?" Ian growled.  
The figure shrugged. "Maybe the boss has him locked up someplace? I'm sure Terrisa would meet up with him."  
Ian glared at the figure, his hand on the hilt of his Lavis Cannon, which was in its sheath, which was strapped on his back.  
"Hey, it's orders. They have something we need." The figure said. "When we get what we need from 'em, we _might_ give 'em back to you. We _might_."  
"You better. Terrisa has her own personal life to live in." Cloud growled.  
"Really? You really think so?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've known Terrie from since we were little. I'd be the first one to know her feelings."  
"You told me that you would free him when you get Terrisa." Ian growled under his breath.  
"Did I?" The figure asked. "I told you that I would free him when you correctly do the job."  
"I did, didn't I?"  
"Uh, no. You took too long."  
"That's all?" Ian couldn't believe it.  
"That boss wants the two as soon as possible. You took too long to bring her here." With a "chao", the figure activated a telepipe and went through it. The two Hunters growled beneath their breath as they went through the telepipe.

Terrisa groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was being carried by a largely built figure dressed in a black cloak. For a few seconds, she wondered why she was being carried.  
"Foie!" Terrisa yelled, blasting a fireball at the man's leg. The man screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor. Terrisa quickly jumped off the man, and was about to go back toward the direction in which they came from, but the man grabbed her arm. Terrisa was about to cast another Foie when a voice was heard from behind her.  
"You can't get away from us." Terrisa whirled around to see who it was; her eyes widened at once when she realized who the second figure was.  
"...Rena..." Terrisa managed to mumble.

"There she is!" cloud called out as she ran toward an alleyway, with Ian following close behind. There they saw Terrisa and the two figures. One of the figures had their hood off, revealing their long, soft black hair.  
"Terrisa!"  
Terrisa glanced at Cloud and Ian.  
"Cloud! Ian!"  
"Keith," Rena said as she turned to the man. The other figure nodded, and dragged Terrisa off, disappearing into the darkness of the alley.  
"It seems that you were too late." Rena said as she turned to face Cloud and Ian. The Hunters had their weapons out, in their "ready-to-attack" position.  
"You know, no matter how hard you Hunters try, you guys won't be able to get Terrisa and Ken back."  
Ian glared daggers in response.  
"We'll do whatever it takes to get them back." Cloud growled.  
Rena just snickered as she thew a something onto the floor. The Hunters covered their eyes when the object produced a bright flash; when the flash died away, Rena was nowhere to be seen.

Terrisa fought her hardest to break free from Keith's firm grip all the way to the hideout; she still fought for freedom toward the jail—but Keith ignored the kicking, struggling, and the yelling of curses. When the two came up to a jail, Keith opened the jail door and tossed the Force in. With a soft "ow", Terrisa landed on the cold floor.  
"If you cooperate with us, we _might_ free you." Keith said in a raspy voice before he exited the dungeons.

**Don't have any more ideas now... Must work on my Zelda fan fic. ^_^;; Track started, and I have practice almost everyday during the weekday... My time at Japanese School is coming to an end; I'm graduating middle school at the end of March, so from April, when Japanese School ends, I might have more time writing. Review, and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	4. Escape From the Underground Hideout (Par...

****

Disclaimers: PSO isn't owned by me; it's owned by the Sonic Team and Yuji Naka.

Is it true???? It can't be!! I'm finally posting a new chapter for this story!!!! O.O

Note: From here, I'll be adding in some GameCube version of PSO (like new characters). Also, the new char's made-up, like Ian. ^^;; Also, there are some magic spells that I made up. Have fun reading! (Yeah right. :P)

Chapter Four: Escape From the Underground Hideout (Part One)

Terrisa growled under her breath as she got up and ran up to the bars.  
"Let me outta here, you jerks!" Terrisa yelled as she pulled on the bars. She then released the bars as she backed away. She casted some Foie spells at the bars, only to make the bars turned red.  
"Damn it!"  
"I wouldn't yell and scream if I were you." A soft male voice was heard from the other side of the jail. Terrisa turned around to see a figure sitting down, leaning against the wall. For a short while, the two stared at each other.  
"Why're you wearing a girl's clothes?" Terrisa asked as she pointed at the clothing that the figure wore. "Are you sure you're not a girl?" This almost made the figure fall to the ground.  
"What kind of question is that to a person you've never met?" The figure stood up and stepped out into the dim light. The figure was wearing some kind of blue robe, and a weird-looking blue-and-white hat. If it were in fantasy stories, he would've looked like a wizard. His straight brownish-red hair was down to his chin, with his bangs to his eyes, matching his red eyes. Seeing that his ears weren't long and pointy, Terrisa noted that he wasn't a FOnewm.  
"Well... That's the first question that came up into my mind though." Terrisa replied as she scratched her cheek lightly. "So...who're you? Are you a hunter?"  
"My name is Ray, a FOmar." Ray introduced himself as he bowed lightly at Terrisa.  
"Ray, eh?" Terrisa said. "Aneeways, my name's Terrisa, and I'm a FOmarl. By the way, why're you in this place?"  
"I was attacked, and next thing I knew, I found myself here." Ray sighed as he walked back to his sitting place. Terrisa sat down next to him and rested her chin on her hands, which rested on her knees, as she gazed at the other side of the room.  
"I wonder what'll happen to us..." Terrisa mumbled. "I wonder how they're doing..."  
"Who?"  
"My friends..." Terrisa replied. She laughed a little, hearing herself say that. "I wasn't like this before... But when I met them, I changed...a lot."  
"Friends are nice to have...especially those whom really cares about you." Ray said as he looked up at the ceiling, as if there was something interesting to see up there.

"So are we gonna go after them?" Cloud asked as she leaned against the building wall.  
"We're not gonna to after them." Ian mumbled as he started his way out of the alley.  
"Then what're we gonna do?"  
"We're gonna go to the hideout using a different route."  
'Looks like he doesn't exactly have a cold heart.' Cloud thought as she followed Ian out of the alley.

Soon, Keith came back to the dungeons.  
"The boss wants to see you now." Keith said as he opened the jail door. "Get out."  
The two Forces stood up and exited of the cage. Keith pushed Ray in front of him as the three started walking towards the exit.  
'Why do I get this feeling that these people want something from me that I don't know?' Terrisa thought as she glanced at her sides. She noticed that there weren't any guards posted around the place.  
'God damn it, does he think that he can order us around?' Terrisa folded her hands into fists as she glared daggers at Keith's head. Right then, Terrisa saw an empty hallway where no one went through; Terrisa's frown grew into a grin.  
"Um, Mister," Terrisa called at Keith.  
"What?" Keith turned and faced the young force. Terrisa casted a Foie at Keith's face.  
"Uargh!" Keith roared in pain as he knelt down.  
"Ray! This way!" Terrisa shouted as she dashed toward the hallway. Ray nodded as he followed right behind the FOmarl.  
"Guards! Get those Forces!" Keith yelled as he blindly pointed at a random direction.  
"Do you know where you are going?" Ray asked as she followed the FOmarl.  
"Uh, no?" Terrisa replied. "We'll just have to run around until we find a way out of here."  
"There they are! Get them!" A small group of guards appeared at the end of the hallway, and they started their way towards the two Forces.  
"This should take care of them." Terrisa snickered as she casted a few Foie spells at the guards. The men yelped as they ran around in circles, trying to blow out the fire from burning their clothes. As the two Forces passed by,  
"Here, want some water?" Ray snapped his fingers at the jumping guards. As soon as the two Forces made around the corner, there was another series of shouting along with a thunder of rain.  
"Err, we better get out of here fast." Ray said as he laughed lightly and scratched the side of his face. Terrisa laughed lightly also as she waved her hand in front of herself. A thin red light appeared around the two Forces' bodies, disappearing after a few seconds.  
"This'll keep us from washing away."  
A flood of water rushed through the corridors, pushing anything that was in its path, as if it was a big tide at a beach. But for the two Forces, they stood in one spot, as if water weren't there at all.  
Terrisa turned and winked at Ray, who replied by smiling.

"Quick! Hide!" Ian hissed as he pushed Cloud into a nearest room.  
"Eh? What?" The confused HUnewearl was pushed in. Because of the sudden action, Cloud fell down to the ground.  
"Ow... Damn it." Cloud mumbled as she got up. She heard voices outside. The voices would be muffled by the thickness of the walls for a human ear, but as a newman, Cloud heard the conversation as clear as water.  
"Number 1017! What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice was heard. "I thought you went down to Ragol!"  
"I finished _my_ part of the job." Ian replied, with coldness in his voice.  
'Hmm, he's a good actor.' Cloud thought.  
"Ah, I see. Those 'specimens' are causing quite a problem right now. The soldiers here are useless... The 'specimens' are in Block three right now. A skilled hunter like you might be able to stop them before they go out of control and they blow up the place. Well, if you excuse me..." Cloud then heard footsteps going away from the room.  
"What the heck is going on?" Cloud asked as Ian came into the room.  
"Terrisa and Ray were experiment specimens when they were little. I don't know what kind of experiment they were conducting in this place, but the most interesting information I found was that Terisa's parents were the top scientists in here, and they were the ones conducting the experiments on the two. I can't believe anyone would conduct any sort of experiment on any kids, especially on their own children. I've also heard that Terrisa's parents were extremely nice to Terrisa, and everyone who knew them says that they are nice and polite.  
Well anyway, Terrisa's parents worked here until they were appointed by the Principal to go on board Pioneer 1 to find a suitable planet, since they were known as botanists to the public."  
"Hmm, I see." Cloud replied as she thought, 'maybe I'll take that thought back.'  
"Come on, let's go get those two out of here before they get into more trouble." Ian said as he exited the room, with Cloud following behind.

"Look at them go!" Terrisa laughed as she pointed at one of the guards being pushed down to the next end of the corridor. The water level was lowering, but there were still too much water and too much force for the guards to stand it.  
The two Forces were walking down the hallway, knowing that no one would be able to get them.  
"So, Ray, how do you feel about Hunters?" Terrisa asked.  
"They're rather nice... Some individuals are somewhat selfish though."  
"You think so too?"  
"How about you?"  
"Well... From my experience, most Hunters think they're all that; that really annoys me a lot."  
"Ah, I see. Yes, Hunters tend to show other people that they are strong."  
"I know some Hunters that think Forces are wimps." Terrisa growled softly at that.  
"Some of them want to think like that, since they think the Forces tend to use magic, and hide away from enemies."  
"Doesn't that get on your nerves?"  
"No." Ray smiled. "Even though their mouths are foul, they still protect you when you are actually in battle against monsters."  
"Well yeah, but..." Terrisa looked up. "Hmm, maybe we should hurry up."  
Ray looked up also, and saw that the water level was dropping more faster now.

About a couple of ten minutes later...

"There they are! Get them!" The guards' were shouting from behind.  
"Why won't they leave us alone? We're just normal Forces!" Terrisa growled as she casted some Foie spells at the guards.  
At the same time, Ray was casting Zonde spells at the guards who were coming from the other side. "We're surrounded."  
'Why do I feel so rushed to get out of this place?' Terrisa thought as she casted a RaFoie at the group. She grabbed Ray's hand as she dashed toward the open space, casting Foie at any guards that came up to stop them.  
"Hurry! Get in here!" Terrisa shouted as she pushed Ray into a nearest room. She casted another RaFoie at the guards before she entered herself.  
"Are you okay, Terrisa?" Ray asked as Terrisa sealed the door with her magic.  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Terrisa mumbled as she sat down in the corner of the room. "It's just that...I have this feeling that this isn't my first time being here."  
"Same here."  
Terrisa looked up at Ray, who seemed to gaze into space.  
"Maybe it relates to my memory loss during childhood." Ray said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't remember what I did and where I went when I was little. But there's this one memory of mine... I'm in a dark, cold room, and all I can feel was pain, and nothing else."  
"Oh..." Terrisa couldn't say anything else; all she remembered was having a pleasant time being with her parents, and living in the mansion. There was another important person that lived in the mansion, but...who was it?  
The banging on the door caused Terrisa to snap out of her thinking.  
"Terrisa, stay where you are." Ray said as he stood up. He waved his hand in front of him, and broke the seal on the door. Immediately after that, Ray casted a RaFoie at the door, causing some screams and yells to be heard from the door.

"So, have you caught them?" A rather chubby man who sat in a black chair behind a huge desk grumbled.  
"No sir; they seem to be causing a bit of a trouble." A guard reported.  
"Remember, don't kill them. We need them alive." The man growled.  
"Yes sir!"  
"That project _must_ be finished no matter what." The man mumbled as he gazed at some papers that were laid out on the desk.

**Finally, a new chapter. I'm SOO sorry for the lack of update. I had a major writer's block, and I couldn't get over it for an extremely long time. I must not draw that much anymore, or else I won't be able to write! _ About a couple more weeks until school ends. I'm so happy! I might be able to write more when summer begins...if I'm able to get more ideas to improve the story. :P Please Review!!!**


End file.
